just a child (revised)
by starstorm 10
Summary: Isshin realizes that Ichigo' s not an adult. He's not 400 or so years old Ichigo' s just a child. Ichigo is his son. Better than it sounds. Minor SPOILER. Revised version of original
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach story yay! Don't own bleach or any of its characters off I did it'd be terriblhope you like this story mild angst,fluff,family,friendship and hurt/comfort**

 **Was thinking about it and just had to get it off my chest it's a one shot for now. Fixed it was rereading and was like man this needs a bit of editing.**

Isshin is a goofball. That much is obvious but he's also a father although not the most reliable one to two little girls(twins) and a son but a father. And while he has a son it's easy to forget how young he really is. It's easy to forget when his son has stopped crying and has been able to help raise two little girls, gets straight A's and as been able to kick him in the face since he was eleven. It's easier to take care of the girls who at least one of them calls him Dad. It's easier to talk to them who don't really know about masaki. It's easier than talking to his son who wears his mother's death on him like a cloak. When the closest they get to communication is flying kicks to the face.

It's hard to remember that his son is 18 and not 30

It's hard to remember that when he can beat lieutenants with only a shiki. When his reistu is as strong as two of the strongest Goitei 13 . Or when he's constantly hanging out with all things spiritual half trying to kill him or 200 times his age .

It's easy to forget when the smiling nine year old who was a crybaby with too bright orange hair is replaced with a scowling teen who can't remember the last time he smiled but still has too bright hair.

When the boy Tatsuki used to defeat and runaway crying to Masaki now takes on grown men twice his size. The little boy who used to hold his hand and call him Daddy now will only call him Goat-face.

It's hard to remember Ichigo is a child because he's fought hollows and arrancar who might not have been too far from being human, and hollows with a figurative heart. It's hard to remember a little boy when he's saved the human realm,shinigami and all the souls in existence . Ichigo has defeated a crazy megalomaniac with a God complex so powerful that captain's who are centuries older than him couldn't beat, deafeated a man who might not have been so far away from being a God himself. When the person who understands the megalomaniac the most is ichigo himself.

It's hard to remember his youth when he's at home and watching the girls while ichigo is out at war. It's hard when ichigo' s breaking down grudges older than time. When he smiles and accepts that his only living parent(who actually isn't alive at all) has been lying to him all his life. When his father lets him fight a war he really didn't need to fight if his father had manned up and unlocked his shinigami powers years 's hard when his son lets his father be a coward instead of responsible and the protector of his children.

He has trouble thinking I'm proud of this boy instead of thinking what a fine man when ichigo' s blade shines with resolution and he knows to never falter and always move forward. He fights his battles alone and accepts what life throws at him. ichigo smashes through barriers that no one could break, no one thought you could break. When his son comes home bloody and bruised and wraps his own injuries never asking for him a doctor and his father for help. It kinda hurts. It's hard when his son can out strategize even him a former shinigami captain. When people constantly gape at his amazing potential.

Ichigo' s potential for growth is something people always talk about he wonders if it's because he was forced to grow up to fast.

It's hard to remember Ichigo is just a child no older than 18 .

But when late at night when Isshin wakes to the sound of muffled screams so not to wake anyone coming from is sons room. And he goes inside and immediately has an arm full of a shaking 18 year old who's shaking and trembling because the arrancars were entirely to human and people died in that war. He destroyed someone who despite being arrancar just wanted to understand what it meant to be human. His son muffling sobs over a war he shouldn't have fought in. A war someone alive shouldn't have fought in. The living have no place with the dead.A war that wasn't even his to fight. Crying because he's missing pieces of his soul. His soul who takes the form of someone older, someone meant to teach,to lean on,to rely on.(was he that bad of a father that when his sons soul weapon meant to be with him forever for him to lean on and trust manifest as a father figure?) He paid the price of his soul to save everyone, a sacrifice. And ichigo is to young to be making sacrifices, to be ripping away a piece of his soul just because of the way he was born Quincy,hollow,shinigami and most importantly human. To young to be a pawn to Urahara's plans to fix his own mistake he should have fixed himself,no never created.

So when ichigo cries openly in his arms that's when Isshin remembers. With arms wrapped around him and hands almost clinging and the way Ichigo had clung to his sister's after the war as if they would leave . The world weary face he wears when he think no one's 's looking. That's when Isshin remembers he has two daughters and a son who is not a man despite how mature he acts.

So when things like this happen Isshin remembers Ichigo is a child so he pats him on the back,whispering nonsensical comfort, and holds him till he falls asleep face smooth without a scowl or wrinkle of fear because even if he messed up in the past Ichigo is just a child and most of all he's his son.

Still it doesn't mean he doesn't tease him when ichigo wakes up with a hand clutching Isshins shirt.

They don't ever mention the way he cried and clutched on his shirt like a lifeline but when ichigo leaves in the morning with a gruff thanks, Isshin knows that he's depended on and thinks at least he's doing something right guiding his boy into adulthood.

 ** _Whoop done hope you liked it if I get a lot of reviews might continue with all the bleach characters. So yeah review. Also I should be updating one of my other stories probably maybe I'm trash so I don't know. Whatever. If you have an idea for this story tell me._**

 ** _-starstorm_**


	2. Chapter 2

**wow I'm still alive. Yes I know it's been forever since I've updated anything. I'm awful like that. Anyway despite my trashy existence I have brought you chapter two. It's been sitting in my brain a looooong time. Anyway sorry ahead of time for bad grammer and spelling I know it's bad but this isn't edited. Anyway dont own Bleach if I did it would be awful and never update. Hope you enjoy.**

Urahara knew he wasn't a good man. He knew it in the way that even after creating the hokage and realizing it's danger he didn't destroy it.(they called him brilliant he was such a fool)

He knew he was what started the war, refusing to destroy something so dangerous when he knew , knew Aizen was after it.

So yes Urahara Kisuke wasn't a good man.

He knew regret though. Regret for Aizen, for not stopping him, not seeing it. He regrets taking away the vizards futures , while he didn't do it himself his invention did. (His blade is perhaps fitting considering all the bloodshed he caused invertedly or not.)

Ruined futures because he was selfish. He regretted getting Yoruichi his dearest friend and Tessai lauded as criminals yet he still kept them close.(He was so selfish) .

So he creates Uryuu and Jinta to make them the kids they'll never have(his atonement)

He buys the vizards an abandoned warehouse and tries,tries,tries (not good enough) to help them.

He dedicates hours, years trying to fix their problem(his mistake)

Module regrets a lot of things but most of all Urahara regrets Ichigo.

He knows ruined that boy.

He regrets not being there for Ichigo .

He regrets not saving Masaki. Letting her die all for his plans his manipulations. Because with her Ichigo his hybrid will never grow strong.

He regrets not explaining to Ichigo the shinigami the Quincy his hollow his heritage. When it becomes obvious Isshen won't.

He regrets sending Ichigo to soul society , to fight a war he had no part of .

He regrets killing him because how did Ichigo think he got his powers back . Kisuke killled him becaause he was to much of a coward to face the monster he made and Ichigo thanks him.

When Ichigo returns bruised and beaten he wants to bow his head and offer his neck but he can't. Can't lose the mask he wears. Can't answer they question .(won't his mind whispers when he sleeps, to much of a coward is what he sees in Ichigos slumping shoulders)

Module is not a good man he knows this and sometimes he wishes others would see it to.

He wishes when Ichigo thanks him for training. When he takes the place as mentor, sensei, teacher that he doesn't deserve .

Sometimes he wants to scream the guilt crushes him.

But while Ichigo is his biggest regret.(sending a child half trained,half dead to fight a war he has no part in) he's also his biggest point of pride.

His pupil

His student

Sometimes when it's dark and he's all alone he thinks (his son)

Ichigo who toke three days to master bankai which usually takes people centuries

Ichigo who beat his inner hollow

Ichigo who squares his shoulders and keeps moving forward.

Knowing he had a part in that, in shaping him that is Kisukes pride

And while he knows,knows,knows that he's a selfish,cowardly man full of regrets the one this he won't regret when he dies is that despite all the wrongs hes done to Ichigo he had a part in making him who he is today.

That is Kisukes pride.

His will.

He swings his blade so he can destroy his regrets.

 **hey guys it's starstorm-San I appreciate all you lovely reviews. And follows and favs. If you have an idea feel free to share. I love you guys and hope you review.**

 **Starstorm-san**


End file.
